Finks experiments
Sitemap Since the INFINITE BS Game is Wave Of The Hand Fantasy, WE might as well have gotten so much more imaginative stuff, no ? Infinite BS would have been a far better game with a Luddite-rebellion type plot (rejection of technology) instead of the faux-religion faux-physics faux-history faux-society faux-America stupidity it degenerated into. See also Columbia_Era_Machines ---- Finkovision.jpg|Fink was trying 'To Get A-head' Finkies.jpg Darlingtonstockton.jpg ElizabethGotAHead.jpg|Elizabeth didnt need to be alive to generate the Quantumz stuff RejectedHeavyHitter.jpg Autoclopter.jpg ColumbiaPneumo.jpg Divingthing.jpg FinksTearControlDevice.jpg FinkBozz.jpg Tofinkthiswouldbehightech.jpg 1905tracked.jpg SplicersInColumbia.jpg ColumbiaTransit.jpg Quantumzgears.jpg Firstgaspoweredlawnmower1918.jpg Otiselevatorengine.jpg Comstocks_skull.jpg Weirdssss.jpg HeadsOrTails.jpg YesTriedThisWW1.jpg Finkschalkboard2.jpg FinkattemptingDogBird.jpg FinksSub.jpg PleaseTakeOutTheTrash.jpg Fink8889.jpg Finkys.jpg Balloono.jpg Passengervehicleconcept.jpg Songbirdy.jpg Pyramidmysterysolved.jpg Hmmmmm7.jpg FinkSetOffForNorthAtlantic.jpg FinksMotorcycularLandBattleship.jpg ComstocksFolly.jpg Gearz.jpg Thisbebessemerconverter.jpg RailroadToRapture.jpg ColumbiaFairRide.jpg Magicmachine.jpg Coffeemachine.jpg TooScaryIron.jpg ADAMExperiments.jpg UrineRecyc.jpg FinksSteamDalek.jpg ComstockCannon.jpg HandyDog.jpg SoylentGreenIsMadeOutOfCattle.jpg|Cannibal Columbia would have been more fun Oppressionpump.jpg Cattlebloodsiphon.jpg|So do you HARVEST or SAVE ? SoylentFink.jpg Columbiatechnology.jpg Honklugger.jpg FinksPortableCattleShredder.jpg FinktonzScoobieWagon.jpg ComstocksScams.jpg ControlForFinksSoylentGreenProcess.jpg RPDimproved.jpg IncredibleGeniusNOT.jpg Metallizzie.jpg Lighthouse-yeah-right.jpg|At least this thing is plausible Comstocks-OTHER-Projects.jpg|Another of Comstock's scams Boisilenceconcept.jpg CatJazz.jpg|Finks Brother's Idea Fimklbinkl.jpg Allcolumbiawasmissing.jpg Finksseaslugexpedition.jpg Justaddballoon.jpg Finkzmessengerservice.jpg DontEvenAsk.jpg Pizzatable.jpg|Comstock was an Inventor too FinksFAiledWhatzit.jpg|Made Toothpaste for Columbia ??? FinksIllFatedExpedition.jpg|SeaSlug hunting required some sneaking around the seas... Yesagain.jpg|The Martian Tripod thing didn't quite work out EnchantedImSure.jpg|Seriously 'Fantasyland' in a complete fantasy land?? FinksExpressoHooka.jpg|Fink eventually gave up making Espresso machines after too many his product Testers died. Cylon-o-tron.jpg File:SumtinToExecuteAVoxIn.jpg|Fink KNEW this device was his answer to disobedient 'Cattle' - Note the 'face grinding' feature. Verticalboiler.jpg|Fink learned that properly administered MANDATORY "Steam Enemas" greatly decreased sick days for his workers Finksautomatictoiletroll.jpg|A Revolutionary Time Saving Device FinksAutomaticChicken2.jpg|But is it a precursor or successor to Songbird ?? Finkssteamplane.jpg|Fink would need something to try to get those Sea Slugs, no ? Finkwouldmakethis.jpg|Still cant go up/down all those Stairs (Failz) DrLambsStimulator.jpg|Lamb or Fink could have cooked up something like this Rectal Device to 'inspire' their Minions into greater 'compliance' Athing2.jpg|Nah, this looks too logical/competant for something the game would have Fink make ... Finks_IPod.jpg|Its either an IPod or his ill-fated Bathysphere (which made it on a one-way trip to 6000 feet) Mcdorval.jpg|Finks CastratoMatic - Untermenschen Passifier Finksstrangedevice.jpg|Fink's Windmill Of Death R34-WireClustercircuit.jpg|R34-WireCluster - SongBird required many of these FinkTheGeniusYeahRight.jpg|You'd think Fink could look into the future to don better tha those in-game things in Columbia. FinksLynchomatic.jpg|Finks Lynch-o-matic Prototype FinksMindNextToRealGenius.jpg|technology Fink MIGHT have been able to actually understand SteamPunk_IPod.jpg|Finks Race-O-Meter with which he could calculate how much work he could get out of a worker before they died. Edisons.jpg|Edison was a real genius. Fink was a plagiarist/fraud/exploiter Somethingnasty.jpg|Don't know what this is, but Fink use it to persuade his workers into a 15% production efficiency increase. ReplaceTheCattle.jpg|Humans were just too much bother - machines WOULD be superior. SO Fink had "plans" to eliminate the need for 'the lesser orders' in Columbia ... --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Genetic Whatzit Making Device. Fink's minions saw this in Suchong's Lab through a (convenient) Tear, so wrote notes, took pictures, read blueprints and Chalkboards (translated the Korean ?), used long sticks to grab samples and open drawers to take documents, and then Fink built his own. Yeah... right. Its not that hard to write a better story for this stuff. --- --- --- The ghost of Lady Comstock was getting 'out of hand' so Comstock eventually got desperate. WHO YOU GONNA CALL ???? LINCOLNBUSTERZ !!!! . . . . . . . . --- --- --- Fink's Crapulator - Now all it needs is the Right Picture ... ''' : "Now With More Quantumz !!" And I think I know where Fink gets his Ammonium Nitrates from ... (Fink Piss-u-la-tor "Now On Every Corner" - Come in and make a deposit, Help Defend Columbia's Safety, You will feel good about yourself !!!) Soon you can have it built into your pants !!! Wonders Of The Modern Age !!! (Have that in a booth at that 'Fair' ...) New Gearz ... There was a general dearth of Public Lavoratories in Columbia, and 'doing it over the side' probably is frowned on (and unwise when it is windy). ---- ---- '''The Unfortunate REAL ones from that INFINITE BS game : Note - these are not all are Finks work, but the same Weirdness applies StupidIsntTheWordForThis.jpg Contrived.jpg VOX-O-Phone.jpg Amusing_lala.jpg Clonedoffarealcar.jpg MechanicalHorsepoopy.jpg YesColumbiaRanOnWitchcraft2.jpg Moronic_regurgitation.jpg InsaneOrStupid.jpg NoUnderstanding.jpg Modularassets.jpg ---- An earlier proposal for Columbia from a designer who was afraid of heights. Waste not, want not. With his Automatons replacing all the 'Cattle' in Columbia, it was a shame to let them go to waste. Therefore he created another new successful product line (and a much more horrific storyline for Infinite BS). AND Another version of Fink's Soylent Green Machine (Perfect for an advertising ditty , no?) Fink (that ultimate genius) had SO many other Vigors planned (you know Fink need just snap his fingers to create them - that effectively was what HAD to happen in Infinite BS's unrealistic magical timeline). * The one named "I Shit Gold" was to be reserved for his own personal use. Those "Vigor" bottles should have looked like this - not quite so impressive (but then neither will pieces of glass snap off in your pocket and shred your flesh.) Dispensing such from a Vending Machine was another unfortunate disregard for credibility. (which wouldn't have been needed if they hadn't slavishly copied the 'Upgrade' game element from the earlier games). A 1894 Coca Cola Bottle -- the pause that refreshes ... The cocaine was removed from Coca-Cola in 1903. Some nice little Pick-Me-Ups there in that kit. So what exactly did Lizzie inject into Booker ??? In the old days, you could count on Tobacco, Coffee and Hard Liquor use for people to NOT produce a bunch of absurd rubbish. THIS is what real bottles looked like. When Comstock judged someone didn't "Have Their Head On Straight", he had a way to fix that ... After Comstock (in Infinite BS) aged, the Luteces talked him into doing all kinds of weird things and wearing absurd mechanisms to try reverse the process. Making him look idiotic gave them much hidden glee. Even before they were murdered (and became 'gods', immortal, and got bored), they were having lots of fun doing such twisted things -- and perhaps, it WAS the main reason Comstock eventually had them murdered. --- --- --- Scam Artists will be Scam Artists (and Dupable Fools will be Dupable Fools). This project was likely at the point where Conmstock made the acquaintance of Fink who supplied the convict labor used to build the foundation for this monstrocity - Fink overcharging for services as he always did. Comstock did not mind so much as he was pocketing huge sums himself from the 'Donations' from the fools who believed in his Prophesy Scam. The project of course was never finished as Comstock moved on to an even bigger scam - "Columbia" (taking Fink with him). --- --- --- A more plausible mechanism for 'floating' Columbia - rather than those bad fantasy Pseudo-Physics -- which even the Fantasy pulp mags gave up in the 50s. There coulda been LESS development wasted on the faux-stupidity, and MORE on better combat mechanics --- THAT would have been GOOD. --- --- --- Fink wanted to have Flying Skulls patrol Columbia, but it didn't work out (the new Aether transmission control flopped). BUT they were still useful for the imposing looking heads on the security turrets (and so he could still charge the City the bundle of money wasted on his project). . . . . . . . . Actually more dirigible goodness. But Fink had a different vision of its uses. (How else did he continuously fly 'convicts' to Columbia to replace the ones that constantly died ???) --- --- --- --- --- . .